


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #002 - Public

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Ren, bottom tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Tokiya has to keep his cool at this fansigning while a vibrating plug is stuck up his ass.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #002 - Public

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1st yr anni to RRR 🌹 💕

Tokiya was greeted by the screams and cheers of fans as he walked out with his group to the table where their fansign was being held for the afternoon. They were promoting one of their newest songs and all the fans here were winners of the lottery tickets that came with the physical CD. No matter how many years passed, Tokiya never seemed to tire of seeing the pure excitement on their fan’s faces, either brand new or familiar. 

After their standard introduction, Tokiya seated himself between Natsuki and Ren, ready for the next two hours of talking to fans and signing multiple autographs. He’d done this dozens, hundreds of times even, over the length of his fruitful singing career so this should be a breeze. He reached for the bottle of water on the table as the fans were lining up and peered over at Ren who was looking back at him with a coy smile. 

One of his boyfriend’s hands was in his pocket and gave Tokiya the mercy of letting him gulp down his water before his back went straight from the sudden, low vibration in his ass. Tokiya really couldn’t believe he let Ren talk him into coming to this fanmeet with a vibrating buttplug up his ass, but to be fair... Tokiya did express some mild interest in wanting to do something in public. Ren, being the most open minded pervert that Tokiya had the grand privilege of dating, jumped all over the chance. 

They didn’t have any schedules for the morning, so Ren took his time teasing and stretching his boyfriend out, not allowing him to cum at all before inserting the toy into him. Tokiya had to earn the right to cum and if he did it before Ren told him to, then he’d face a hefty punishment that Ren had yet to give him the details on. He wasn’t a glutton for punishment by any meaning of the term, but these past few months had opened Tokiya’s eyes to the sexual fetishes that were laying within him. 

Ren was far too good at picking him apart to see just what turned him on. 

The first group of fans began to make their way over to the table and Tokiya could ignore the pleasant vibrations thus far as he gave his sole attention to each person that came by. It helped that his boyfriend was fairly occupied as well, so perhaps this wouldn’t turn out too badly for him. 

A few minutes passed and Tokiya had stood up to accept a fan’s gift to him, a lovely flower crown that he was letting her put on him, when the vibrations suddenly kicked up and began pulsing. He grit his teeth to prevent a moan from slipping out and was thankful that at least his head was momentarily bowed so  _ hopefully  _ people didn’t notice. Tokiya then plastered a practiced smile on his lips and held up a V sign as the fan snapped a quick selfie before thanking him. 

He sat back down as she moved onto Ren and tried not to be too obvious about his current situation as the plug was brushing just against his prostate and his cock was filling  _ fast _ . Ren took his sweet time talking to her and signing her CD, flashing her that god forsaken, flirty smile as if his boyfriend wasn’t suffering right beside him. Tokiya had to focus on literally anything else other than the constant, titillating pressure inside him, like the next fan who was nearly finished with Natsuki. 

Once they came over, Tokiya let out a sigh of relief as the pulsing vibrations died down to pleasant hum once more. He wasn’t quite on the edge of cumming just yet, but he’s sure if that went on any longer he would’ve been in serious danger. Just how much longer did they have anyway? How long could he play Ren’s sadistic game.

“Tokiya, are you feeling okay? You’re pretty red,” Natsuki asked as he reached out to feel at Tokiya’s forehead with the back of his hand and a small frown on his face.

“I’m fine,” Tokiya said, hoping to sound calmer than he actually felt after dealing with this torture for nearly two hours now, “I do have to use the restroom though.”

“Oh!” Natsuki replied as that frown was quickly replaced with a relieved smile and he turned his head to see just how many fans were remaining in line, “I think we’ll be done soon, I’m dying to stretch out my legs myself.”

“Mhm...” Tokiya nodded as he took a mental count of the dozen or so fans left, he could withstand this, he wasn’t going to be beat by Ren. He greeted the next fan with a kind smile and felt the steady rise of the pulsating vibrations from the toy. God he was solid as a fucking diamond right now and was  _ dying  _ for any sort of friction or touch to relieve it just by a little. 

Ren was still pretending to be clueless too, which was oddly making this hotter for his boyfriend. The fact that only these two knew what was happening, the horny struggle that Tokiya was going through, that Ren held so much control over him and Tokiya had to be a good boy for him...

God damn can this hurry up?

Tokiya was on his feet and tying his jacket around his waist as some way to conceal his raging boner as soon as the last fan was out. They said their goodbyes to the ones who stuck around to watch the whole fansign and as soon as they’d left the makeshift stage, Tokiya broke away to find the first restroom in this mall. He didn’t even need to see if Ren was following him because he just  _ knew.  _

Tokiya pushed open to the door to the restroom and went straight to the last stall in the row. He turned around to get a glimpse of Ren’s face before those hungry lips were on his and shoving him against the wall. Neither of them cared if anyone else was in the vicinity as they kissed each other with such urgency and outright need. 

It didn’t take long for Ren to flip Tokiya around and yank down his pants, letting them puddle around his ankles as he pulled the plug out, soon replacing it with his own cock. Tokiya moaned at the intrusion as Ren always felt so much better than any toy ever could and curled his fingers into his palms as Ren recklessly pounded into his sensitive hole. If it weren’t for one of Ren’s hands fiercely gripping at his hip, he’s not sure if he’d be able to hold himself up right now with how weak his knees were and Ren harshly fucking into him. Ren still hadn’t said a word about allowing him to cum either, so he was trying his damndest not to.

“Ah, Icchi, you’re so fucking perfect,” Ren groaned as his hips stuttered while he came all over his inner walls. Tokiya let out a small moan as Ren pulled out so fast, then again pushed the plug right back into its snug residence. He turned Tokiya turned once more to give him another kiss, then stepped back with a satisfied, smug smile.

“When we get back home, I’ll deal with that~” Ren traced a single finger up Tokiya’s neglected cock, “as long as you remain on good behavior.”

“Ren,” Tokiya nearly whined as he bucked at the barely there friction.

“Just a few more hours babe, I know you can make it,” Ren winked before unlocking the stall door, “or, do you want to end this here?”

Tokiya knew all he had to do was say the word and Ren would get straight on his knees to take care of his Icchi, “...no, I can handle the challenge just fine.”

“Fantastic~” Ren said as he made his way out of the stall. Tokiya is sure he’d never been more turned on in his  _ life...  _ and now he had to go to their next scheduled event with Ren’s cum stuffed in his ass... oh man he could not wait ‘til they were finally back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> secret lover? more like secret _vibrator!_ ha ha!
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
